blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13: The Love Cat
Synopsis Creed Diskenth kills Durham, which influences Charden's and Kyoko's decision to leave the Apostles; they cannot trust a man who slays comrades so easily. Kyoko decides to make Train a chocolate for "Heart Gift" day. Doctor Kanzaki shows up and tries to shoot Kyoko with a nano-tech bullet, "Lucifer," but Train jumps in front, and is hit, turning him into a child. Summary The Apostles meet up to discuss Durahm's absence from their battle against Cerberus. Durham says it's none of their business. Creed walks in with Echidna and says that it is. Durham reveals that he had fought the Black Cat and Creed deduces that he lost. Durham remains firm on his belief that he is a better gunman than Train and Creed kills him. Charden asks Creed if that was necessary and Creed replies that it was, saying that Durham is a replaceable trash. Charden discusses this with Kyoko who is too busy staring at Train's photo. Charden tells her that they may have to fight Train if they remain with the Apostles, much to Kyoko's dismay. He tells her to do what she believes is right. Kyoko decides to leave the Apostles with Charden, who asks her if she is sure of this, as the Apostles will consider this treason, and Kyoko says she is. The two agree to separate for a short time. Unknown to the duo, they are being watched by Doctor and Leon. Doctor shows the young Apostle his latest invention: The Lucifer bullet. It is filled with nanotechnology that can transform anyone into something, but he is unsure into what. They decide to try it on Kyoko. While in class, she stares at Train's photo. The teacher notices this and orders her to see him after school. He asks Kyoko about why she hasn't been attending classes and why her grades have dropped, but while he is talking, Kyoko leaves with her friends and explore the town. They see a heart-shaped cake and realize that it's almost Heart Day. Kyoko then gets the greatest idea: She would make a cake for Mr. Black! Train is sick and is not feeling well. He ends up sneezing at Sven which results in a fight between the two. Eve concludes that it means that someone is thinking about Train in a bad way. At home, Kyoko is happily making the cake while daydreaming about Train. Train complains to Sven that he's hungry to which the older says if he wants to eat, he should work. Train accepts and decides to look for work. Eve tags along. With her cake finished, Kyoko heads out to find Train, who is at a sweeper cafe, searching for a good bounty. Kyoko surprises him and tries to kiss him, only to end kissing the white cat. She tells him that she left the Apostles so that she doesn't have to fight Train. She tries to give him the cake, but is harassed by a sweeper who complains that she's too noisy and destroys her cake. This angers Kyoko, as she prepares to burn him, but Train saves him just in time. He makes Kyoko promise him never to use her powers and eats a piece of her cake. The cake burns his tongue and he runs to the bathroom for water, but as soon as he turns on the faucet, the whole building explodes. Doctor shows up in front of Kyoko and shoots the Lucifer bullet at her, but Train takes it instead. Doctor leaves with Leon. At home, Train bandages his wound and complains that he can't eat due to his burned tongue. Kyoko comes in through the window and traps Train in a hug. Eve explains to Sven that Kyoko is no longer an Enemy. While trying to get away from the ex-Apostle, Train experiences pain and is transformed into a child. Character Appearances Trivia *In the English version, the holiday is called Valentine's Day, to make more sense. *The scene of a person's shadow transforming into a beast could be a reference to the manga, where the doctor transforms a man into a werewolf-like monster. *In the manga, Train takes the Lucifer bullet when Creed attempts to shoot Sven with it. They are replaced by Doctor and Kyoko respectively. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes